Paradise Does Not Exist
by RevolutionParadise
Summary: After Eren is kidnapped and Mikasa is not allowed to participated in any rescue missions, she is sent to Wall Sina for a better purpose. Rivaille x Mikasa. Spoilers from Chapter 45.


Sweat dripped down Mikasa's face, her eyes moving briskly under her eyelids. She could barely move and seemed to just gain consciousness. When her eyes finally opened she was facing the sky, and laying on Wall Rose. All she could remember was unforgettable steam, heat, than pitch black. _Eren. Eren was fighting the Titan_. She thought, slowly regaining her memory. Then remembering the Colossal Titan and The Armoured Titan were both on the scene and that they were her former trainee's. Bertholdt and Reiner. Suddenly she sat up remembering everything that happened except the most important.

If Eren won or not.

A searing pain plunged through her like glass which forced her from moving any faster than a crippled old woman, but she stayed up right none the less. "Ah, Mikasa! You're finally awake." A familiar voice came from her left. Armin. At least he can tell her what just happened. "Armin" She grabbed both of his shoulders ignoring the pain, "Where is Eren?" Armin hesitated, which was not a good sign. His voice came out cracked, "He was kidnapped by Reiner and Bertholdt. They used the steam cover which made you unconscious to escape."

"Then we can still catch them at this rate! Armin if we arrange a team then we can get him bac-" Armin stopped her mid sentence and shook his head, "That was _5 hours ago_. They could be past Wall Maria by now." Mikasa took a look around and scanned her comrades faces. Distraught, fear, frustration, anything negetive could be found among them. But she didn't understand why they have lost hope, "Fine. I'll go myself"

Before Armin had a chance to talk her out of it, an almost toneless voice came from behind, "You won't, I've arrange spesifically that you were not assigned to this mission" Turning her head so she could see this man, the pierce of his eyes were unmistakable. And the presence of Corporal Rivaille was distinct as well."Can I ask why you did this, sir?" The "sir" came out in a spit, definetly not pleased to not rescue her adoptive brother. He gave out a sigh, like it was obvious and should've been clear to the open eye, "You of all people should know,"

"The last time your personal feeling got in the way when Eren was involved, it cost us to retreat." Mikasa was surprised he didn't mention it also cost him an injured leg, which will be putting him out of comission for quite sometime. Thinking of her actions did however make her feel embarrassed. But Rivaille wasn't finished, " I'm not going to risk my men out there with you rampaging like a spitful mother. You'll have to learn to control yourself if you'll ever get in a mission conserning Eren again."

Mikasa clenched her fists and held an iron gaze on Rivaille, but he did not flinch. "Also," The dark haired man flashed a look at her wounds, "Your injuries seem to be survere. Which is another cause." It seemed like this was revenge for putting him out of business on the last mission, but he showed no sign of relish. "B-but Corporal!" She was startled that Armin had spoken up to the Corporal, and even more that he was defending her on her behaf, " You two are one of the best in Survey Corp, haveing you both out is-"

"Do you think I didn't consider that?" Everything Rivaille said always came out almost agressive, but this was threatening, " I wouldn't have an injured soldier on the field, because then they can't use their full ability. And if you died out their, it would be a...great loss. To humanity." The falter of his words couldn't be helped but make her flustered. It wasn't often the Corporal gave out a compliment like that, thought she hasn't known him for very long it was obvious this was a once in a life time thing. Corporal Rivaille cleared his throat and looked at the time, " I need to get going, but one more thing" Mikasa slouched in sitting position, it didn't matter what he said now. She was useless at the moment and nothing could change that. "I've been instructed by my superiors to escort you inside Wall Sina in about," briefly looking at his watch for the time once more, "2 hours. Be ready when I come back."

Without another word he turned on the balls of his feet and left. Leaving both Mikasa and Armin in a daze. Something about the Corporal made Mikasa think Though his attitude was something to work on he was quite admirable. He was one of the best, so perhaps that was to be expected. But still Mikasa wondered as he limped away.


End file.
